my24fandomcom-20200213-history
Item 2019
Bracelet Synopsis During the year 1997, Simon (Nathan Anderson) a wealthy businessman fell in love with an elementary school teacher Celina (Heart Olivares) who have a heart disease and is dying. Upon their marriage Simon was put in an arranged marriage with Cornelia (Hannah Hyuga) who is the heiress of the wealthy Diaz family by her mother Corazon (Ilse Rodriguez), disappointed by the decisions that his mother made without his consent he ran away with Celina and marrying her later impregnating her. Few years later, Celina gave birth to a daughter whom they named Elsa (Heart Olivares), the name of the opera actress that both she and Simon always watched. Celina became a talented jeweler and because of this she and Simon was able to start their life anew, their jewelry business bloomed and they became one of the wealthiest people in the country. Celina later gave a bracelet whom she entitled "the bracelet of love or the bracelet of fate" to both Elsa and Simon as the signature of their love and is later on killed by Corazon's people, on the other hand Simon who was trying to save her was also killed after getting the shot accidentally by one of Corazon's gunman. On the present day, Celina and Simon's daughter Elsa, now a successful jewelry maker met Jonathan (Nathan Anderson) whom is later on revealed to be the said doppelganger of Simon. As both Elsa and Jonathan repeats the past tragic love story of Celina and Simon, they will soon find the secret of the bracelet that Celina has given to Elsa. Cast *'Heart Olivares as Elsa Moreno / Celina Jimenez' *'Nathan Anderson as Jonathan De Villa / Simon Villa Corta / Jaime Villegas' *'Hannah Hyuga as Mathilda Munoz / Cornelia Diaz' Supporting Cast *'Ilse Rodriguez as Julie De Villa / Corazon Villa Corta' **'Julie De Villa' - Jonathan's strict yet loving mother. She will do anything for the happiness of his own son and dislikes her dominant husband for controlling both her and Jonathan. Though at times she can be selfish and domineering, it is still stated that her present self is better than her past self. **'Corazon Villa Corta' - Simon's strict and ambitious wealthy mother. She dislikes those whom she considered lower than her and always want everything to be her way much to her son's dismay as she can be a ruthless dictator, she is one of the main antagonist in Celina's life. *'Ronald Concepcion as Wilfredo "Fredo" De Villa / Arthur Villa Corta' **'Wilfredo "Fredo" De Villa' - the ambitious and strict father of Jonathan. He always wants everything to go his way and a very dictating type of person. He dislikes poor people and considered them scumbags and trash. He loves his money more than anything else in the world due to the fact that he grew up in a poor family with a drunkard father who always beat him to death and a drug addict mother who works as a prostitute in a local club, because of this he vowed to himself that he will never end up like them and work his way up the top. He is one of the main antagonist of the story **'Arthur Villa Corta' - the loving father of Simon. Even though he's a down-to-Earth type of person, he is considered as a very intelligent person and the reason he is considered one of the wealthiest people in the country but when it comes to love he is considered as one of the most stupidest people because even though he knows that Corazon only married him for his money, he still married her because his unrequited love for her. He later on died due to an accident after finding out that his wife is cheating on him. Information Sando Synopsis Cast *'Derrick Montero' *'Christina Rivera'